1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to doors of the type including a pair of panels having portions surrounding an opening and supporting removable inserts. More particularly, this invention relates to a door of the type described wherein means are provided for supporting the inserts behind the opening to provide a door which is simple in construction yet decorative in nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors of the type including a pair of panels having portions in spaced relation to each other and having removable screen and glass inserts are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,703 issued on Aug. 17, 1971 to A. Mennuto and N. Popovich and an improvement thereon described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,664 issued on Apr. 17, 1973 to A. Mennuto. These doors feature a core which separates the panels and a rigid frame which defines an opening in the door, and which frame is adapted for receiving the removable inserts. The frame and inserts cooperate to retain a decorative insert such as a scalloped edging or the like. Doors of this type are intended for a select market. However, a market exists for an economical door which retains the advantages of the aforenoted core and panel arrangement as described in the referenced patents, and which door is at the same time decorative in nature and simple in construction.